Protegidos desde el corazón
by IrinaGarciaSanc
Summary: El portar un titulo como aquel te dejaba a la mira de asesinos, pero eso no impide que el amor surja. Pésimo sumario. Au, un poco de Gakuen


Capitulo 1º

_Copenhague, 13 de Septiembre de 2015._

Una chica de cabellos platinos no era muy alta tal vez 1.70 o 1.71 m, con un uniforme escolar caminaba por la calles de la capital danesa, parecía exhausta, su móvil estaba sonando pero ella lo ignoraba, detrás de ella había un mercedes negro, que la seguía hasta pararse a su lado, la ventanilla se empezó a bajar, dejando ver a un rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos azules:

-Suba al coche, por favor su padre se enfadara si vuelve del colegio andando-dijo preocupado el chofer del coche

-Mathias te aseguro, que mi padre no se enterara, además tan poco falta mucho, por favor solo esta vez, además es tan agradable pasear-decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien, Berwald, Lukas metedla en el coche-dijo un chico de ojos violetas, mientras dos personas salían del coche y la metían mientras tenía los ojos cerrados en el auto-Perdónanos Alteza Imperial, pero su seguridad es muy importante para su padre o le debemos recordar lo de hace 5 años cuando vuestra excelencia vio ante sus ojos como mataban a su madre Ekaterina, mientras su padre pagaba la compra con su hermano mayor Alexis.

-Cállate Emil, lo pase muy mal-contesto con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordando todo aquello sucedido cuando ella tenía 10 años .

_Flashback_

_En las puertas de un supermercado, había una mujer de unos 42 años con una niña de unos aparentes 10 años, hablando en ruso, mientras la niña jugaba con los mechones rubios de su madre, haciéndole leves trenzas._

_-Mamá, Matilde me ha preguntado si podría ir a su casa a jugar mañana, ¿puedo?-pregunto la niña a su madre._

_-Nastya, yo te dejo pero papá debe dejarte también-contesto sonriendo a su hija._

_Hasta que, un coche rojo se paró frente a ellas, mientras que una pistola salía de la ventanilla del copiloto levemente bajada lo suficiente para que el cañón de la pistola cupiera, la madre vio que la pistola apuntaba a su hija más pequeña, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando el tipo del coche iba a apretar el gatillo, empujo a su hija y se puso en la mira del asesino, el cual apretó y la bala alcanzo el vientre, el coche comenzó a acelerar, mientras la niña se acercaba a su madre._

_-Mami, mami,-comenzó a llorar, al levantar la visto se encontró a su padre corriendo hacia ellas._

_-Mi vida, mi vida, por favor no mueras, Alexis abraza a tu hermana y llévala al coche, vamos no pierdas tiempo._

_El hombre de unos 44 años abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, con lágrimas en los ojos _

_La niña se abrazaba a su hermano, mientras lloraba._

-Desde ese día, mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo –decía después de recordarlo y llegar a su casa.

-Entonces comprenderás porque lo hace vuestro padre lo hace-bajo el islandés para abrirle la puerta y que bajase-La acompañaremos hasta la puerta de su casa.

Los cinco rodearon a la muchacha hasta una puerta blanca separándose mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años, abrazo a su hermana mientras entraban hacia el interior. Una gran casa lujosa con un gran cuadro de un águila bicéfala con la corona imperial y San Jorge matando al dragón, el símbolo de un imperio: El ruso.

-Hermana, papá dice que vayamos a comer que el tardara un poco-dijo con desilusión, mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-Siempre pasa-contesto mientras se sentaba-Nadie decide nacer como una Gran Duquesa de Rusia o un Príncipe Real, es algo con que se nace, es el destino Alexis.

-A veces el destino es muy traicionero y a nosotros nos ha tocado el que mucha gente nos quiera asesinar.-decía Alexis colocándose a su lado.

Comenzaron a servirles los platos con tranquilidad

borsch caliente de primer plato, guisantes con un filete Stroganoff de segundo y de postre macedonia de frutas, la chica le contaba todo lo que había hecho en clase, después de terminar de comer, Anya se dirigió a su habitación la cual tenía un gran ventanal con un sillón tapizado en rosa, una funda de violín con su atril lleno de partituras, al lado de la cama tres estanterías en las cuales estaban repartidas libros, carpetas llenas de partituras y discos de música. Tras terminar sus tareas, se puso a ensayar con el violín y tocando el lago de los cisnes de un compositor ruso que tanto le gustaba, de repente su gato se acostó en la cama, y dio un maullido, que desconcentro a su ama venía con una nota en el collar, que la rusa la tomo para leerla:

**_Tus ojos amatistas, iluminan todas las partes del mundo y sobre todo mi corazón, tu sonrisa hace que mi alma intente salir de mi cuerpo, por favor jamás me hagas sufrir de esta forma._**

La chica sonrió al leerla, mientras la guardaba en un cofrecito bajo llave allí habían más notas como aquella, mientras acariciaba a su gato, que estaba acomodado en sus piernas se preguntaba quién podría enviarle esas notas tan bonitas como aquellas, la rusa no podía evitar sonreír mientras el gato se estiraba y se quitaba de la cama de su ama en dirección a la suya, mientras que la eslava se dirigía a la ducha.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, ^^ bueno espero que os guste me salió muy cortito el primer capitulo,bueno los personajes son:**

**Anya-FemRussia**

**Alexis-Male´Belarus 2p**

**Y el padre es Rus de Kiev.**


End file.
